Subtle Bonds
by Perpetual Dreams
Summary: Twenty-six words, starting from the letter A to the letter Z, that describe Italy, England, and their relationship. A collection of drabbles that explain the backstory to each word. On hiatus because my brain is stupid and isn't helping me out at all.
1. Chapter 1 - A

Happy Thanksgiving to those that celebrate it!

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Angelic

Feliciano Vargas wondered if he was still alive.

Every time he was in Arthur's presence, the Italian felt as if he did not belong. His _amore caro_ seemed to emanate an aura of otherworldliness and it was overwhelmingly suffocating, almost stifling. There was no way that Arthur was human; no ordinary person could radiate such a holy aura. Perhaps the other was an angel that had swooped down from the Heavens to walk amongst mankind. No one could have such dazzling golden hair or such vibrant forest green eyes.

But then again, perhaps it was merely Feliciano's artistic intuition that had been speaking, or even his tendency to highly exaggerate and romanticize certain details. How else was the brunette to write cheesy love poems or paint such stunning masterpieces?

Even now, Feliciano's eye and taste for the arts still remained. He noted how the sunlight filtered through the window blinds, illuminating the calm and sleeping form of Arthur; how the sun's golden rays danced on the Englishman's dozing body; how everything within the blonde's vicinity seemed to light up with even the smallest of smiles—such as the one currently forming on Arthur's lips.

How could a frail mortal be so ethereal, so beautiful, and so angelic?

The Italian could have swore that he just saw the outlines of wings, sprouting from the back of the Englishman, and was that the faint glow of a halo hovering over the unruly blonde locks of hair that Feliciano loved to run his fingers through?

Surely this was the trick of the sunlight, though the auburn no longer knew. All that the Italian could realize at that moment was that he was lying next to the presence of a holy and divine being. Feliciano had died, hadn't he? No angel would go down to this imperfect world and try to reside upon it, much less be the boyfriend of a naïve and cowardly artist who had no special attributes.

Yes. Maybe Feliciano had passed on some time ago and had moved onto the afterlife. There was no other possible way that he could have met a seraph such as Arthur.

The brunette suddenly snapped out of his reverie, hearing his partner stir. A small and drawn out yawn escaped from Arthur's mouth as he rolled over to face Feliciano, eyes opening groggily. "Good morrow, luv."

"_Buongiorno_, Arthur!" Feliciano cheerfully responded with his usual sunny smile, turning on the bed to face the other speaker.

The Englishman chuckled lightly at the Italian's exuberant response, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on Feliciano's forehead. The auburn felt his forehead tingle from where it was kissed, owlishly blinking in response. That kiss felt real.

No, that kiss _was_ real.

Feliciano was still alive and was clearly wide awake. He had not passed on after all! And yet, how is it that Arthur emanated such a holy aura?

"Do not ponder so much, Feliciano; it is only a quarter past nine. It is not healthy to worry, especially during this time of the day," the blonde gently chided as if he had read his lover's mind, "do not think too much of whatever is on your mind, alright?"

"Ve…okay!" Feliciano wiped away his previous expression, replacing it with his smile. The auburn decided that he would not ponder so much about the phenomena that he could not explain. Arthur Kirkland was an angelic being and that was that.

"_Ti amo_, Arthur."

"I love you too, Feliciano."

And it was then that Feliciano realized just how truly blessed he was to be with such a divine and loving boyfriend that Arthur Kirkland was.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, I have returned with yet another fic. This time, it is going to be a chapter fic. Hopefully, I won't lose inspiration and obtain writer's block again. I absolutely adore this pairing—Angel Pair—because I find it highly endearing. However, this pairing is underloved and is not very popular. So I thought to myself, why not contribute to this ship with a fanfic? And it was hence that the idea for this fic sprouted and began to grow.

I apologize if there are any errors in the Italian; I am not a native speaker. If there are any Italians out there who notice any mistakes, please feel free to point them out!

I would like to point out that this chapter is not beta'd so if anyone would like to beta my future chapters, please alert me! c:

Thank you for reading and please feel free to drop off a review!

**Translations:**

_Amore caro_ – dear love (Italian)

_Buongiorno_ – good morning (Italian)

_Ti amo_ – I love you (Italian)


	2. Chapter 2 - B

This chapter is dedicated to one of my roleplaying buddies. Happy Birthday, Matteo! Love ya! Well...it's 11/25 at my area so I still consider it to be their birthday. :U Anywho, onto with the chapter!

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Belittled

"Bloody hell! I am so sick of your nitpicking!"

A certain angry Englishman was, once again, yelling at a particular Frenchman.

"_Angleterre_, do not be so hasty!" Francis Bonnefoy was briskly walking after the fuming Brit, vainly trying to calm Arthur down. "Please slow down!"

"What, so you may continue to aggravate me? No bloody way, Frog! I am leaving; do not even attempt to follow me!" Arthur left Francis's household, slamming the door angrily behind him. He continued to fume, storming away, too caught up in his ire to even notice where he was walking. Suddenly, England bumped into someone, sending the unfortunate victim to the ground.

"V-ve!" Feliciano Vargas had been out for a walk and was unlucky enough to be in the path of the enraged Englishman. The Italian clutched at his sore head, whimpering lightly. "_M-mi dispiace_! I didn't mean to be in your way! D-don't hurt me, _per favore_! I have relatives in Manchester!" Italy, just for an additional measure, pulled out his white flag and began to frantically wave it about.

"Italy! Calm yourself; I will not harm you." Arthur sighed in exasperation, his tone harsher than what he originally planned.

Feliciano recoiled and looked at the floor, ashamed, cowed, and visibly upset. His protruding curl was drooping, reflecting his current feelings. "_Mi dispiace_…"

"No, I should be the one who is apologizing. I did not mean to be so harsh, Italy." The blonde felt guilty, seeing the distraught expression that crossed the other's face. England briefly wondered where that sudden pity rose from before shaking the inquiry off—he had more important things to tend to, after all. "Why don't you stop by my house for a cup of tea, Feliciano? It will be my way of apologizing."

Italy slowly looked up at Arthur, slightly wary at the offering. "…will I have to eat your food, _Inghilterra_?" Feliciano's face scrunched up at the thought of eating England's dreadful and volatile food.

The blonde's eye twitched in slight irritation but he forced himself to remain calm. "If you do not wish to eat my food, then you do not have to, Italy…" Arthur extended a hand towards Feliciano.

The other glanced suspiciously at the outstretched hand before hesitantly taking it, pulling himself up with the help of Arthur. "Ve…I guess it's okay, then! _Grazie_, England…" Feliciano brushed the dirt off of his clothes, straightening them, releasing Arthur's hand. "Lead the way!"

Arthur nodded and began to promptly walk in the direction to his house, Feliciano dutifully trailing behind after the blonde.

* * *

"Are you feeling any better, Italy?" Arthur set a tea tray down on the table before taking a seat, pouring two cups of tea. He handed the Italian one cup and drank the other, savoring the aromatic flavor.

Feliciano gratefully took the offered cup and cautiously took a sip. While England's cooking was horrendous, the Italian appreciated the tea. "_S__ì_, I'm feeling much better. _Grazie_!" He took another sip from the teacup, looking slightly thoughtful. "Say, _Inghilterra_...why were you so angry?"

"I beg your pardon?" Arthur blinked, feeling slightly bewildered by the sudden inquiry. He set his respective cup down on the table. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ve...well, before we crashed into each other, you seemed really angry at someone. What happened?"

"Oh yes...that..." England turned away, glaring slightly at the wall. "The Frog was irritating me once more. I grew tired of his constant nitpicking; it is borderline belittling..."

"Big Brother France just wants what's best for you, doesn't he?" Feliciano furrowed his eyebrows together in thought.

"I'm not so sure about that..." Arthur's mind wandered back to the time where he admired Francis's long hair before shaking his head, the memory dispelled.

"I think that he does, ve, and _Inghilterra_ isn't quite being belittled." The Italian looked slightly pensieve at the latter portion of his statement. "Have you ever been bullied by other nations, been called a coward, been continuously mocked, or been forced to cling and hide behind others for protection? The list is endless. There is a reason as to why I have a tendancy to flee and cling to Germany: I've been cowed by the bullying. The same goes for _mio fratellone_ as well. We're both the grandchildren of Rome and yet, here we are, cowardly and always finding a way to hide or flee from danger. **We're** the ones being belittled, not you, _Inghilterra_."

England felt his heart grow heavy with guilt; he had been one of the few people who contributed to the belittlement of Italy. "Italy, I apologize for my actions. They were highly unjust; you did not deserve to endure through such horrendous treatment."

"It's okay, Arthur! What's done is done. Just be sure that you don't repeat it again, _sì?_"

"I solemnly swear it; I will demean you nevermore, Feliciano."

"You really mean it? Ve, you have no idea how much this delights me, Arthur!" Before Arthur had a chance to reply, Feliciano spoke up once again, "_Dio_, it's already late! I should go home before _fratello_ starts yelling at me again. Ve, _grazie_ again for the tea, _Inghilterra_!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Italy. I'll escort you to the door." Arthur took the tea cups and set them onto the tray, walking towards the front entrance. He opened the front door and held it open for the Italian. "Take care, Feliciano."

The brunette flashed a brilliant smile in response and bounded over, placing a quick kiss on the Brit's lips. "I will! _Arrivederci_, Arthur~!" With a slight skip to his steps, Feliciano made his way home.

Arthur remained at the entrance of his house, slowly bringing a hand up to his lips, his eyes slightly widened in shock. His lips still tingled from the kiss...Arthur felt himself smile as he gently closed the door. His thoughts would remain centered on that one ditzy Italian for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**A/N:** And this ends my second chapter! My muse and motivation better remain by my side throughout the duration of this fic. I guess you can say that this is former FrUK that became Angel Pair. I have no idea, haha….

Again, my knowledge in foreign languages is fairly limited so I apologize if I made any mistakes in the French or Italian.

This chapter, like the one prior to this, is not beta'd. The offer still stands in case anyone is interested in becoming my beta!

Read and Review, please?

**Translations:**

_Angleterre_ – England (French)

_Mi dispiace_ – I'm sorry (Italian)

_Per favore_ – Please (Italian)

_Inghilterra_ – England (Italian)

_Grazie_ – Thank you (Italian)

_Sì_ – Yes (Italian)

_Mio fratellone_ – My older brother (Italian)

_Dio_ – God (Italian)

_Fratello_ – Brother (Italian)

_Arrivederci_ – Goodbye (Italian)


End file.
